


my fake-boyfriend's ex-boyfriend's fake-boyfriend (is cute)

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Oisuga - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: Two ex-boyfriends, who still have feelings for each other, afraid that the other might have already moved on ask their friends to be their fake-boyfriends. It's not their fault that the two fake-boyfriends quickly realise the situation.“What made you agree to this?” Daichi asks then, gesturing vaguely around them.“I’d never miss a chance to laugh at Oikawa,” Matsukawa replies without missing a beat. “What about you?”“To support an old friend?” Daichi ponders, smile tugging at his lips as he sees Matsukawa’s expression, the epitome of not convinced.  “Would you say I’m cheap if I said I did it for free food and drinks?”
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	my fake-boyfriend's ex-boyfriend's fake-boyfriend (is cute)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justforbad_bros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforbad_bros/gifts).



> would you believe if i said i had a vote up for this title and 70% of the votes said it's a terrific title??
> 
> written for Chiara for the drabble prompt: drive-in cinema. accidentally became a little longer than a drabble.
> 
> coincidentally fits for #HQrarepairweek2020 day 3: ice cream (would fit day 1: fake dating too)
> 
> warning: English is not my mother tongue and I did not read through this, I was so trigger happy to post it so there might be some weird phrases there :3

Daichi does not often go to art exhibits, but when he does, he goes as the fake boyfriend of Sugawara. At first, he found it curious why Sugawara would insist on him joining to the art exhibit: Daichi is not that much of an art lover, or rather, he does not feel confident in his art history knowledge to be able to properly appreciate art that is not very mainstream.

It is a photo exhibition, accompanied by the photographer’s poems. It sounds like the kind of thing Sugawara would be interested in. Maybe.

Daichi could feel there would be a catch from miles away. 

In fact.

He saw the name of the artist on the pamphlet Sugawara pushed into his hand as he fake-hurriedly passed by the police station with his entire class of tiny humans in tow on their way to a field trip, and – while Daichi felt roped in to accepting the pamphlet and agree to go tentatively – he wanted the truth.

The truth came to him the day before the exhibition, in the form of a very apologetic Suga pulling up to his front door in his tiny, very worn Nissan, with a huge box of fried chicken and a carton of beer.

The catch was not that the artist was one of Sugawara’s exes; it was that Sugawara still had feelings, and did not want to seem like a single loser in case they happened to meet at the exhibition.

“You know you can skip the thing,” Daichi offered with a chicken stick in his hand.

“I know,” Sugawara shrugged, his sigh almost sounding like a laugh. As he sipped his beer, he looked past the volleyball match on the television, to a distance one can only see through the lens of memories. “But he invited me. And I want to see him. I want to know he’s fine and…”

Sugawara hid his face behind his beer.

“Gauging your chances with the guy would work better without a fake boyfriend in tow, you know.”

“But what if he has someone and they are there together laughing happily?” Suga cried out. “I would never survive it.”

“If you say so,” Daichi nodded and turned his attention back to the TV. Kageyama scored a service ace on the screen.

He agreed to play the boyfriend. Why? Simple. Sugawara knew the best chicken places in the city and was not afraid to reach deep into his wallet.

So, here stands Daichi, in the middle of an art exhibition, looking at the photograph of a broken mirror piece reflecting the stormy sea with a spectacular blood-red sky. It is a good photograph. Something people would write motivational slogans on the Internet.

Probably that last part Daichi keeps to himself.

He lost Sugawara a few minutes ago after the all antsy guy caught a glimpse of his ex.

Good for him, Daichi guesses, eyes wandering from the photo to the accompanying poem.

_I watch the tide come and go,_

_wash ashore pieces of the sea;_

_I am looking for shells for my nephew_

_and wonder,_

_how today's rubbish is often_

_the memento of yesterday's happiness_

_I wish you were here_

_but all that's left of you is an empty bottle_

_of hot sauce on the counter_

Daichi can’t help but wince a bit. Photography, he gets. He would better stay away from the poems, though. He might start wondering whether this or that is about Sugawara and that is just too much information… 

… a hand appears in his field of vision, attempting a small, funky-looking wave.

Daichi turns his head to see a tall, well-dressed guy with wavy hair and bushy brows. His deep-set eyes give him a perpetually tired look, his wobbly lips form a mischievous smile.

“Hello, _current boyfriend_ ,” he says.

“Hi, um–” Daichi remembers the guy. But not the name. Aoba Johsai. Middle blocker. 

“It's Matsukawa,” the guy holds out his hand.

“Sawamura,” Daichi accepts the handshake.

“I know,” Matsukawa grins. “Suga-chan mentioned before Oikawa hushed me away.”

“Ah. I see. Are you, um–“

“With Oikawa?”

“Uhm.”

“Just as much as you’re with Suga-chan,” Matsukawa says. His canines are showing as he smiles.

“I–“ Daichi starts, unsure whether it would make sense to keep up the pretense when Oikawa’s _current boyfriend_ is so obvious about them faking it. Then, mid-thought, it suddenly clicks.

If Matsukawa is here.

And Daichi is here.

They are both unnecessary.

“What made you agree to this?” Daichi asks then, gesturing vaguely around them.

“I’d never miss a chance to laugh at Oikawa,” Matsukawa replies without missing a beat. “What about you?”

“To support an old friend?” Daichi ponders, a smile tugging at his lips as he sees Matsukawa’s expression, the epitome of not convinced. “Would you say I’m cheap if I said I did it for free food and drinks?”

“It’s still a better reason than mine.” Matsukawa winks. “Though, to sacrifice your sweet Sunday afternoon for this…”

“If you imply I have no life, the same applies to you, too,” Daichi cuts in.

“By no means,” Matsukawa waves, “I merely complained about how I play the significant other to such a genius philanthropist, pro volleyball player, poet, photographer, and model,” he rolls his eyes, “and yet this is the most boring date he could’ve taken me to.”

“There is nothing wrong with art exhibits,” Daichi disagrees. “You can walk side by side, talk about the art, about small things, then sit down for a coffee…”

“Talking from experience?” Matsukawa asks.

A faint blush dusts Daichi’s ears. He remembers that one time he accompanied Asahi to a fashion exhibit because he was shy to go alone. He had absolutely no idea about fashion and Asahi was too nervous to function, but as soon as he spotted a strange see-through skirt made of bright red plastic and asked Asahi’s opinion, the ice broke and Asahi opened up. He had never seen Asahi talk so confidently. There was probably nothing romantic in it; still, it makes a fond memory of a time spent with his high school crush.

“Maybe,” he answers, sending a smirk at Matsukawa.

The tall guy raises one of his thick eyebrows in reply.

Daichi finds Matsukawa’s company refreshing. He never really noticed just how much of a cheeky bastard he is; back in high school they played against each other three times in his last year, however, Matsukawa seemed menacing more than anything: a really sharp middle blocker, a frightening presence for a wing spiker ready to touch the ball… 

Maybe he joked with his teammates, but the circumstances were not ideal to unleash his humorous side in front of Daichi.

Daichi is not to miss his opportunity now, talking with the guy.

“What would your preferences be then?” he asks. “What would be the ideal date to spend your Sunday afternoon?”

“I think the best fake dates are the ones where there is some active fun so I don’t have to spend too much time actually chatting with my fake date,” Matsukawa says. “Of course I’m basing my expectations on a date to be spent with Oikawa, but hm. Something like a paintball match against the team of his ex would’ve definitely been more fun.”

“Oh, you don’t want to be against Suga in paintball,” Daichi laughs. “But you’ve surely put some thought into that. Does Oikawa ask you frequently to play his boyfriend?”

“This is the first time,” Matsukawa replies. “But I’ve seen a movie not so long ago with a similar plot and it got me thinking. Family outings are way too stressful, I would never accept anything of the sorts.”

“Oh no. Family outings are out of the question,” Daichi agrees.

“Double dates on the other hand…”

“Something like a theme park?”

“No, that’s too cliché. Also, the temptation to push them in the ferris wheel together and leave them to stew in their tension is just too big.”

Daichi has to agree, but he cannot help himself to tease Matsukawa a little. 

“You’re devious on and off the volleyball court, aren’t you?” he asks laughing.

Matsukawa’s eyes glint with mischief. 

“Says the guy who was captain to those rowdy crows,” he comments.

Daichi blows a raspberry. 

“Says the guy who was Karasuno’s captain, yes.”

“Then I shall accept this as a compliment, coming from Karasuno’s ex-captain.”

Daichi is not entirely sure whether it’s the laugh or something else tinting his face a brighter shade of pink, but he knows for sure he enjoys Matsukawa’s company.

“Ok, if theme parks are out of the question, what do you have in mind?”

“Ice cream parlors?” Matsukawa wiggles his eyebrows. “Imagine all the innuendo with the melting ice cream and all the licking action.”

“You have a particularly dirty mind, don’t you?”

“Does it bother you?” Matsukawa asks unapologetically.

“No, it’s actually a lot of fun, please continue.”

“Ok, so obviously there would be a little boat action over the pond after the ice cream. Make them paddle for their stupidity to come up with the whole fake partner scheme.”

Daichi laughs. “Oh, god, imagine Oikawa in a pedal boat.”

“Suga-chan wouldn’t fare any better.”

“They’re both wimpy.”

“Aren’t they just perfect for each other?” 

“Now that you mention.”

“Do you know what could be the cherry on top?” Matsukawa asks. “The culmination of the fake double date of hell?”

“You’ve spent some serious time coming up with ideas, haven’t you?”

“When it’s about bullshit and mischief, my brain is sharp as a razor blade and spews ideas by dozens.” He follows his offhanded comment with a vague hand motion, then, rolling his eyes, he asks, “Won’t you ask about the cherry on top though? Please ask about it. I’m actually very proud of the idea.”

“Alright. Tell me.”

“A drive-in cinema. With all four sitting in the same car.”

“Oh no,” Daichi says, glancing emphatically over to the inner exhibition hall where Sugawara and Oikawa disappeared to. “Oh no.”

“Romance supreme!” Matsukawa giggles.

“No, this is just the worst idea ever,” Daichi laugh-cries. “The most uncomfortable, weird, out-of-this-world idea. Are there even drive-in cinemas in the neighborhood?”

“There is one on top of that shopping mall by the station,” Matsukawa supplies. “They’ve recently opened it after that big renovation.”

“Sounds dreamy.”

“Isn’t it?”

The natural silence in the conversation allows Daichi to think about things. He finds he enjoys Matsukawa’s company a little too much – he has totally forgotten about Suga and his dilemma.

On the other hand… Matsukawa, who said he had come only to laugh at Oikawa, is not watching over his friend’s failings at love, either.

“Shouldn’t we check on our uhm… boyfriends?” Daichi asks.

“I don’t think it’s necessary,” Matsukawa replies, nodding towards the inner room. 

When Daichi turns, he sees Suga and Oikawa stepping out, one laughing, the other blushing bashfully. They are discreet, but their pinkies are undoubtedly linked together.

“Then what are we still doing here?” he blurts the question out.

“Ice cream?” Matsukawa offers.

“I was thinking more along the lines of alcohol,” Daichi laughs, “unless you insist on carrying out your double date plan.”

“No double dates,” Matsukawa says, surprisingly fast. Daichi looks up at him, questioning, to which he clears his throat. “I want you all to myself, so what.”

“Very flattering.”

“I’m not joking,” Matsukawa says.

“Oh,” Daichi notes, face blooming a bright shade of red under the intense gaze of Matsukawa.

“Would you go on a date with me, Sawamura?”

“Only if we skip the drive-in cinema. I don’t have a private vehicle and to go to the drive-in cinema in a patrol car is unheard of.”

“Oh shit, you’re with the police,” Matsukawa sighs, “did I hit the jackpot or what?”

“Hahaha, I wonder about that,” Daichi laughs, rubbing the back of his head. Feeling a tad shy, he avoids Matsukawa’s gaze, glancing over the tall guy’s shoulder to check how his fake boyfriend is doing with Matsukawa’s.

Suga seems to be absolutely smitten by Oikawa – and Oikawa with Suga. They lean into each other, bumping shoulders playfully as they walk by the opposite wall, stopping by each picture. Oikawa seems flustered at some, hiding his embarrassment in Suga’s hair.

Daichi sighs, turning back to Matsukawa. “If we want to sneak out, I suggest we do it quickly.”

“Do I get a date then?” Matsukawa raises one of his thick brows. “A real one?”

Daichi steps closer, slides his hand up Matsukawa’s nice coat, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down so he can whisper in his ear. When he lets Matsukawa go, the tall guy is as red as a tomato.

Feeling cheeky, Daichi chuckles. “Drinks first?” he offers.

“Um. Yeah. Yeah, definitely,” Matsukawa gulps and lets Daichi grab his hand and lead him out of the building.

As Daichi opens the door of the gallery, he glances back over his shoulder.

He catches the moment Sugawara raises on his tiptoes, pressing a kiss on Oikawa’s cheek.

He sighs contently, pulling Matsukawa after him.

They are really not necessary there anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmm........ what could've Daichi whispered to Mattsun?


End file.
